Stunned
by TotalCSIfan
Summary: Jackie is stunned when she see's something in the middle of the street! Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing of CSI

Stunned

"Where ya going?" Nick asked Jackie casually as she opened the door one hot July afternoon.

"I'm just going out to check the mail, Jane said she was sending me some good books for my classroom and she said they should be here either today or tomorrow." Jackie answered.

She walked to the mailbox and was dismayed that the mail hadn't yet come for the day.

A while later she was absentmindedly playing with the kids when Nick's cell phone rang.

A couple minutes later he hung up.

"Hon that was Sara, her car won't start, I'm going to go see if I can get it going for her. I'll be back in a bit." He told Jackie as he grabbed the keys to his truck.

"Is Sara ok?" Jackie asked.

"Yeah she's fine, she's just stranded." He said with a slight grin before he left.

Nick got Sara's car started and then went home and made himself a sandwich for lunch, he was starving because he hadn't eaten breakfast.

"I'm going to go check the mail again." Jackie called to him as he sat at the kitchen table.

"Ok." He called back.

"Hey what do you think you're doing?" Nick asked Sloan with a playful smile as the toddler helped himself to a potato chip on Nick's plate.

Sloan giggled and popped the chip into his mouth with a mischievous grin.

Jackie chuckled at the exchange as she opened the front door.

As she exited the house she spotted what she assumed was a dog in the middle of the road. _I hope the cute little thing doesn't get ran over_ she thought to herself as she walked towards the mailbox.

As she got closer to the mailbox however she realized in horror that what she saw standing in the middle of the road was not a dog but a little girl and she looked slightly younger than Sloan.

Jackie forgot all about the books that her beloved friend and mentor was sending her and went and scooped up the child.

Her sweet little face was beat red, Jackie guessed that was from the scorching Vegas summer heat and she was barefoot.

Jackie looked around and saw no sign of an adult that the child could belong to.

Although Nick and Jackie didn't know all that many of their neighbors Jackie had a pretty good idea of who lived on their street and she had never seen this little girl before.

"Hi sweetheart, you're safe now." She told the little girl as she carried her towards the house.

The little girl smiled at this nice stranger as if she was grateful someone finally noticed her.

"Nick call the police." She yelled at him as she entered the house.

TBC…


	2. Chapter 2

Nick came running into the room with the cordless phone in his hand. His eyes got wide when he noticed the child in Jackie's arms.

"What's going on?" He asked.

"I found her in the middle of our street, she's badly sunburned but she seems ok."

By now the other kids had started to gather around.

"Who that mama?" Houston asked as he pointed at the little girl.

"I don't know sweetheart." Jackie answered honestly.

"Here hand her to me and you can call the police since you found her." Nick told her.

Jackie handed her over to Nick but the little girl screamed her head off.

"Uh-oh, her no like you dada." Karlie told him sounding very confused, how could anyone not like her dada she wondered.

Nick immediately handed her back over to Jackie and she smiled happily.

Jackie held her with one hand and with the other she took the phone and called 911.

"911 what is your emergency?" The operator asked.

"I found a little girl in the middle of the street, she's ok but she's sunburned and nobody was with her." Jackie said.

"What's your address ma'am?"

"922 Rose Avenue." Jackie replied.

"How old is the child?" The woman asked.

"I'd say around two, maybe a little younger."

"Alright we'll send someone over."

After hanging up Jackie got a washcloth and soaked it in cool water, she then got a cool bottle of water out of the fridge. After she had everything gathered up everything she went and sat down on the couch.

She gently put the cloth on the child's face trying to cool her off but the child wasn't interested in the cloth she wanted the water in Jackie's hand.

"Ok, here you can have a drink." Jackie told her with a warm smile as she opened the bottle and helped the child take a sip.

"Ba?" she asked suddenly as she pointed at Hundley who was sitting in her swing watching what was going on.

"Baby? Yeah, she's a baby." Jackie told her.

Suddenly the child started to scream. Jackie was alarmed until she looked up and saw Nick had come into the room.

"Alright, alright, I'm sorry, I'll leave." Nick said as he turned around and walked away.

He was starting to feel offended.

When the paramedics arrived as well as a police officer Jackie handed her over to them and once again she screamed bloody murder. The male paramedic handed her over to his female partner thinking that the child would feel more at ease but she still cried and held her arms out to Jackie.

"You might have to come with us in the ambulance." The paramedic told her.

"Alright, that's not a problem." Jackie assured them.

Pretty soon Jackie and the little girl were riding in the ambulance towards the hospital.

"Ri" the child giggled happily on Jackie's lap.

"Yep we are going for a ride huh?" Jackie responded with a chuckle.

"Ba?" She asked.

"The baby stayed at home." Jackie told her.

When they got to the hospital the doctors deemed the child fine except for her sunburn so next Jackie and the little girl took a ride in a squad car to the police station, this was done for two reasons, the first being the police officer wanted to take Jackie's statement, even though he had already done so at the hospital, they wanted to just double check and make sure Jackie couldn't be of more assistance. The second reason they headed to the police station is they wanted to track down the little girl's family and they knew there was no way that the sweet child would let Jackie out of her sight.

When they arrived at the police station Jackie and the little girl was led to an interrogation room so Jackie could give her statement where it was quiet, and so the little girl would hopefully be less nervous, although she didn't appear nervous at all as she happily sat on Jackie's lap drawing a picture on a piece of paper with some crayons the officer had gotten her to keep her entertained.

She stuck a crayon in Jackie's face.

"That's the color green. Can you say green?" Jackie asked her.

"No." The little girl responded. Jackie and the officer laughed.

"Alright Mrs. Stokes, can you tell me what happened one more time?" The officer asked.

"Sure, there really isn't much to tell though, I simply went outside to check the mail, and when I went outside I noticed what I thought was a puppy in the middle of the street but as I got closer I realized it wasn't a puppy at all but actually a child so I scooped her up and took her in the house and then we called 911." Jackie explained.

"And you've never seen this little girl before, correct?"

"No I haven't."

Suddenly the door to the interrogation room opened.

"Officer Patel, I'm sorry to interrupt but can you come out here for a minute please?"

Another officer said.

"Sure." He said before turning his attention to Jackie.

"Excuse me a minute." He told her.

"Bye." The little girl said with a wave.

"Bye." The officer said with a chuckle before leaving the room.

While the officer was out of the room the little girl held up another crayon to Jackie's face.

"That's the color blue, can you say blue?" Jackie asked.

"No." The little girl replied again.

 _Maybe I'm not as good of a teacher as I think I am_ Jackie thought amusedly to herself.

The officer then came back in the room.

"Good news, the dayshift CSI'S got a call a while ago about a missing little girl, the description the mother gave matches her. The mother says the little girl went missing from Seabrook Park, do you know where that is Mrs. Stokes?"

"Yeah, that's just down the street from my house, I take my kids there all the time, it only has one slide and a few swings but my kids love it none the less." Jackie said.

She was so hoping that the little girl in her lap was the missing child, she couldn't imagine the mother's anguish.

"The missing report says the little girl's name is Hayley." Officer Patel told Jackie.

He then turned his attention to the little girl.

"Sweetheart is your name Hayley?" He asked.

The little girl slumped down in Jackie's lap as if she were being shy.

"Is your name Hayley?" Jackie asked her in a soothing voice.

The little girl just stared at Jackie without saying anything.

"How about you whisper your name in my ear?" Jackie suggested, Jackie knew for whatever reason kids loved doing that, at least hers did so she thought it was worth a try.

"Potty." The little girl whispered in Jackie's ear.

"What sweetheart?" Jackie asked, thinking she had heard her wrong.

"Potty." The little girl repeated.

"You have to go potty?" Jackie asked.

"Yeah." The little girl said.

"Ok, I'll take you potty." Jackie said as she gave the officer an apologetic look.

"The missing child's parents are on their way down here." The officer informed Jackie, trying to make her feel better about not getting the child to reveal her name.

"Good, I so hope this is the child." Jackie responded.

"Me too." The officer agreed.

"Can I take her to the bathroom?" Jackie asked. "Sure, it's right down the hall to your left."

"Thank you." Jackie said.

Jackie took the little girl into the bathroom.

"Do you need help sweetheart?" Jackie asked her.

"No me do it." The child replied sounding quite proud of herself.

"Ok." Jackie told her.

"Tay dere." She said to Jackie as if she thought Jackie would leave her.

"I'll stay right here, I won't leave you." Jackie promised.

Pretty soon the toilet flushed and the stall door opened.

"All done." The little girl declared.

"Ok, good job, now we have to wash our hands." Jackie told her as she led her to the sink.

Jackie hoisted her up so she could reach the sink.

"Clean." The child said after she washed her hands.

"Good." Jackie told her with a chuckle.

Jackie then took her back to the interrogation room.

"Let's wait for her parents out in the hall." Officer Patel suggested.

The trio then went out and had a seat in the hallway where they could see the door.

Within just a couple of minutes a man and a woman burst through the door.

The second the woman saw the child Jackie knew it was her little girl, she could see the sheer relief and happiness on her face.

"Hayley, thank god." The woman exclaimed as she raced to her.

"Mama." Hayley said happily as she scampered off of Jackie's lap and ran towards her mother.

When her mother finally let her out of her embrace she gave her to her dad and he to wrapped her in a hug.

After several minutes the woman turned her attention to Jackie.

"The police officer I spoke to said that someone found her and called 911, was that you?" She asked.

"Yes." Jackie responded with a warm smile as happy tears trickled down her face.

"Thank you so much." She said as she wrapped Jackie in tight embrace.

"You're welcome." Jackie said and for the first time Jackie noticed the woman had the slightest hint of a baby bump.

"I don't know what happened, I took her to the park and it was hot out so I was digging in my purse for a juice box that I had brought for her and when I turned back around she was gone. I am a terrible mother."

"No you're not, kids are quick, they are escape artists, I know how that goes." Jackie assured her.

"There is nothing I can do to thank you enough but what can I do to at least try?" She asked before she turned her attention to her husband.

"Honey give her all the money in your wallet." She instructed.

"No, no, I don't want anything, seeing Hayley back safe with her family is all the thanks I need." Jackie said quickly.

"Well there has got to be something we can do for you." The woman insisted.

"Really, it's ok, I just did what I would want someone to do for my own child." Jackie told her.

They made small talk for a bit, introducing themselves and discussing other things about their families.

The mother once again tried to offer her money but Jackie wouldn't take it.

Jackie glanced at her watch.

"I better get going, it's almost dinner time." Jackie told them, she didn't really have to go but she wanted to get out of there before she was offered anything else.

"Tell her bye Hayley." Her mother instructed.

The little girl wrapped her arms around Jackie who was her new buddy.

"Bye sweetheart." Jackie told her.

"Bye-bye." Hayley told her.

Jackie then left without taking any sort of reward but the mother thought of a way to honor her anyways, they had been struggling to come up with a name for their unborn baby girl but that was no longer the case, the baby now had a name, Jacqueline.

The End!

Thanks for reading!


End file.
